


she’s so beautiful (and i tell her everyday)

by sunshineforthesoul



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Makeup Youtuber!Caitlin, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: Caitlin does the “My Husband Does My Makeup” challenge with Chris Chow.





	she’s so beautiful (and i tell her everyday)

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/post/186841270021/shes-so-beautiful-and-i-tell-her-everyday)
> 
> title from “just the way you are” by bruno mars
> 
> check, please! and its characters belong to ngozi

### Transcript of Makeup Youtuber Catilin Farmer’s “Husband Does My Makeup Challenge” Video

  


**Caitlin:** Hi guys! Recently our friends Derek and Will did a “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup” video and tagged us in it, so—

[Caitlin is interrupted by Chris popping from below the frame.]

**Caitlin, trying not to laugh:** You’re a little early honey. 

**Chris, softly:** Oh, sorry.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Today I have— 

[She looks down at Chris, who is waiting out of frame, and bursts into giggles.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Caitlin takes a deep breath.]

**Caitlin:** Take fifty. Today, I have with me everyone’s favorite Shark Boy since Taylor Lautner... Chris Chow!

[Chris pops up with a very wide grin on his face.]

**Chris:** Hi everyone!

**Caitlin:** Do you know what we’re doing today?

**Chris, hesitating slightly:** I’m… doing your makeup?

[Edited cheering sound effect. Caitlin turns to face the camera.] 

**Caitlin:** Chris was actually really excited when I told him about this, and he even dressed up for the occasion. [Chris is wearing his San Jose Sharks jersey] That reminds me, I always get at least one comment that’s like, “Is Caitlin’s husband the hockey guy?” “Is that Chris Chow the goalie for the Sharks?” Yes. So stop asking.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** I think Chris actually knows a fair amount about this because sometimes he’ll sit and watch me get ready.

**Chris:** Well, yeah. It’s so cool when you do it.

[Edited “Aww” sound effect.]

**Caitlin:** That’s very sweet of you to say... [She grins] Are you ready to do this babe?

**Chris, rubbing his hands together:** Hell yeah! You’re gonna be so beautiful when I’m done. Well, more beautiful than you already are.

**Caitlin, blushing:** Stop it, you’re embarrassing me in front of all my fans who think I’m cool!

**Chris, in a completely unapologetic tone:** Sorry.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** So, I’m going to say as little as possible, other than to tell the lovely viewers what products we’re using, to really test how well you know what you’re doing.

**Chris, after a brief pause:** But you’ll help me if I need it?

**Caitlin, putting on a headband:** … Sure.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Real quick, before we jump in, make sure you are subscribed so you don’t miss out when I upload, and if you like this video, hit that thumbs up button and also check out some of the other challenges I’ve done with Chris. Also, all the products we use today will be in the description. Thanks!

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Alright Mr. Chow. What’s the first step?

**Chris:** Foundation.

**Caitlin, whispering:** What goes before foundation?

**Chris:** Uhhh… 

[Caitlin holds up a pink tube.]

**Chris:** Primer! [He takes it from her] This is the… [reading off label] the Porefessional Pearl Primer.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Alright, skin is primed. Now it’s time for foundation. Can you find it on the table?

[Chris rummages through the products on the table in front of them (off screen). He picks up two bottles.]

**Chris:** Why do you have two of the same thing?

[Caitlin takes one of the bottles.]

**Caitlin:** One’s foundation and one’s the matching concealer. See. [She points to the bottle Chris is holding] That one says Multi-Use Sculpting Concealer.

**Chris:** Ohhh. Okay. I want the foundation.

[Caitlin hands him the foundation and Chris sets the concealer aside.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Chris is blending the foundation in with a sponge. Caitlin whispers something to him.]

**Chris:** Oh, this is the Too Faced Born This Way foundation in the shade Warm Beige. Sorry I forgot to say. 

**Caitlin:** Chris and I have been spending a lot of time outside now that the weather’s getting nice again, so I had to dig out my summer shade.

**Chris:** We went to the beach yesterday with some friends, and we played beach volleyball, and Caitlin slaughtered us.

**Caitlin:** It wasn’t that bad!

**Chris:** Yeah it was.

**Caitlin, giggling:** Yeah. It was. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Caitlin hums the song “Golden Hour” by Kacey Musgraves while Chowder applies the Too Faced Born This Way Multi-Use Sculpting Concealer in Light Medium. Chowder joins in.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** So we powdered off camera using my Laura Mercier Loose Setting powder, of course. [She holds it up for a few seconds, then puts it back on the table] I don’t like to bake because it makes my under-eyes really dry so we’re gonna move on.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** So we’ve been together for a while, and I know that you love the makeup I did for our anniversary, which I will put up on the screen. 

[Edited in the center of the screen - Instagram user @CCFarmer’s post.]

**Caitlin:** You really like when I do really glowy, natural makeup so I chose the products for today accordingly. Do you want to finish the face first, or go straight to eyes. 

**Chris:** Face.

**Caitlin:** Do you know the order I do my cheeks in?

**Chris:** Um… bronzer… blush and then highlight?

[Caitlin narrows her eyes at Chris.]

**Caitlin:** Are you cheating? Do you have it written on your hand? Lemme see your hands.

[She leans forward and reaches out for Chris’s hands. He holds them close to his body, shaking his head.]

**Chris:** No! Stop! Don’t expose me!

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Both are laughing.]

**Caitlin:** Okay, he doesn’t have anything written on his arms, so you’re off the hook. For now. [She points her finger at him] I’ll get you next time.

[She picks up the bronzer.]

**Caitlin:** We’re using the Nars Laguna Bronzer, which is really great for giving you that “I’ve been in the sun, relaxing on the beach” glow. 

**Chris:** That’s literally what we’ve been doing.

**Caitlin, stage whispering:** It’s for the people who don’t live in California, dear.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Chris, finishing applying the bronzer:** Ooh it looks good.

**Caitlin:** Yeah?

**Chris:** Yeah, duh. ‘Cause I know what I’m doing.

**Caitlin:** So what I’m hearing is I should just pass my channel off to you and I’ll go be the goalie for the Sharks.

**Chris, as he searches for the blush:** I mean, if that’s what you want. 

**Caitlin:** Everyone say hello to the new face of my channel, Chris Chow. 

**Chris:** Hi!

**Caitlin, snorting:** Not you.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Chris. Read the name of the blush.

**Chris:** This is the… GALifornia blush by Benefit. Well, isn’t that just a stunning coincidence? 

[Chris looks pointedly at Caitlin. Caitlin wiggles her eyebrows at the camera.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Chris, as he’s applying the blush:** Do you think we could petition to get California to change its name to GALifornia?

**Caitlin:** I think there’s a very slim chance it would happen.

**Chris:** But there’s still a chance.

[A beat of silence.]

**Caitlin:** I suppose if this is the battle you want to fight, I support you.

**Chris:** Yes!

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Going along with the sunkissed, glowy theme, I picked out the BareMinerals Invisible Glow Powder Highlighter, which, guys, it’s seriously one of the most beautiful, like, glow-from-within highlighters. It’s not super glittery, so if you’re like me and you’re not into a lot of glitter, you will love this. 

[Chris sits patiently, gazing at Caitlin with obvious tenderness. As Caitlin talks, the shot zooms in on Chris’s face, and edited heart emojis pop up around his head.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin, softly as Chris applies the highlighter:** Would you let me put some on you?

**Chris:** Sure.

**Caitlin:** Really?

**Chris:** Hey, you’re not the only one who wants to feel pretty.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Chris looks in a mirror, turning his face back and forth.]

**Caitlin:** What do you think?

**Chris:** I feel like an angel.

**Caitlin, very matter-of-factly:** You are an angel.

**Chris:** Oh my God I love you so much.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Okay, so I don’t really have sparse brows, so most days I just use my Benefit Brow Gel in number 4, just to look a little more put together. It makes Chris’s job a lot easier, because he doesn’t have to like, draw them in. 

[Chris take the eyebrow gel and starts filling in her eyebrows.]

**Caitlin:** I watched Derek’s video and I almost cried laughing and I made Chris watch it with me, and then we watched Jack and Bitty and Chris almost passed out. 

[Chris chuckles.]

**Chris:** Aw man, now I’m thinking about them and— [He freezes] Oh shoot, I laughed and accidentally got it on your forehead.

**Caitlin:** No worries, let me look. [She holds up her mirror] We’ll just wait for it to dry and scrape it off gently. It’ll be fine. [She glances up at Chris] Are you okay?

**Chris:** I just really don’t want to mess this up.

**Caitlin:** Chris, sweetheart, you’re doing an amazing job. I promise.

[She leans over and kisses his cheek. His entire face flushes.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** So I have a little surprise for you.

**Chris, immediately excited:** What is it?

**Caitlin:** I know you’re not a fan of really heavy eye makeup but… [She holds up an eyeshadow palette] I picked out the Colourpop Mar palette for you because it matches the Sharks’ colors.

[Chris throws his arms around Caitlin.]

**Chris:** What did I do to deserve you?

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Alright, what’s the game plan?

**Chris, conflicted:** I dunno, I really like the teal color in the center, but I also like that bluish greenish shade in the bottom corner. 

**Caitlin:** You know you can use both, right?

[Chris processes this. It seems the idea had not occurred to him. Edited picture of the “Surprised Pikachu” meme next to Chris’s face.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Chris is blending eyeshadow into the crease and outer corner of Caitlin’s eyes.]

**Caitlin:** You wanna tell everyone what you’re doing, babe?

**Chris:** I took the coloorrrr [He draws out the word as he checks the palette] Sorbet! And I’m putting it all over.

**Caitlin:** All over?

**Chris, nodding:** Everywhere. All over your face.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Chris:** I’m ready for the teal.

[Caitlin looks at him with a very grave expression.]

**Caitlin:** Are you sure? ‘Cause with great power comes great responsibility.

[Chris takes a deep breath, shaking out his hands.]

**Chris:** Let’s do this, baby. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Caitlin sprays the brush with setting spray, before handing it to Chris.]

**Caitlin:** Okay, so Chris is gonna use the shade Gridlock. [As she’s talking, Chris dips the brush into said eyeshadow] Where do you want to put it?

**Chris:** Like on the inner half of your eye. I put the brown-ish color on the outside, so the teal will go inside. 

**Caitlin:** Sounds like a plan to me.

[Caitlin closes her eyes as Chris leans in. They’re both quiet as he pats the color on.]

**Caitlin, eyes still closed:** What’re you doing now?

**Chris:** I really liked the color HWY, so I’m putting it like right in the inner part of your eye. Not really over the teal.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Chris is inspecting his work.]

**Caitlin:** Do I look like a Sharks’ fan yet? [Before Chris can answer, she cuts him off] Hah, that was a trick question. I’m your biggest fan ergo, I look like a Sharks’ fan.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Caitlin holds up the Stila Stay All Day Waterproof Liquid Eye Liner.] 

**Caitlin:** Are you ready for eyeliner?

[Chris takes it tentatively.]

**Chris:** I don’t have to do like a wing or whatever, do I?

**Caitlin:** It’s your look, so if you don’t want a wing, you absolutely do not have to do one.

[Chowder lets out a relieved sigh.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Chris, as he’s drawing on the liner:** You make this look so easy.

**Caitlin:** Well, I’ve been doing it for a lot longer than you have. Unless you have a secret life that I don’t know about.

**Chris:** What? Pshhh that’s crazy.

[Chris smirks at the camera.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** The mascara I’m obsessed with right now is the Essence Lash Princess, the green one. 

**Chris:** Fitting.

**Caitlin:** Aww. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Chris, while applying mascara:** You know who’s an iconic princess associated with the color green?

**Caitlin:** Tiana.

**Chris, at the same time:** Fiona from _Shrek._

**Caitlin:** Oh.

**Chris:** Oh.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** So for falsies, I know I’ve been mentioning these a lot lately, but I love them so much. [She holds up the box] These are the Koko lashes in the style “Angelic” and they are great because they’re flared, so if you like the whole look of a cat-eye, but you don’t want to do winged eyeliner, just pop these on and you’re good to go.

**Chris:** Are you sure you want me to put them on?

[Caitlin shrugs.]

**Caitlin:** Chris, we have to beat Derek and Bitty.

**Chris:** At what?

**Caitlin:** Being the best couple in the makeup community. 

**Chris:** Psh. There’s no competition.

[Edited air horn sound effect and text reading “Shots Fired”.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Chris places the lashes on extremely carefully. His hand tremble slightly as he adjusts them.]

**Caitlin:** Did you get them?

**Chris:** I’m like 80% sure.

**Caitlin:** Well, the good news is that because you put on eyeliner, you don’t have to be as precise with the placement. [She opens her eyes and looks in her mirror] Wow, I’m impressed.

**Chris:** Really?

**Caitlin:** Yeah! They’re a little higher than my actual lash line, but like I said, the more eyeliner you have on, the more wiggle room you have.

[Chowder holds out a fist, and Caitlin fistbumps him.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Chris gasps, as if he’s just remembered something. He quickly scans the table and grabs the liquid eyeliner.] 

**Chris:** Can I draw a shark on your cheek?

**Caitlin, stifling a laugh:** Of course sweetheart. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Wow, seems like you’re concentrating more on this than anything else you’ve done.

[Chris doesn’t answer. He is busy with the shark drawing. Caitlin rolls her eyes, but there is a fond smile on her face.]

**Caitlin:** Why am I not surprised. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Chris:** My masterpiece is complete.

**Caitlin:** I want to see.

[She holds up a mirror and her jaw drops.]

**Caitlin:** It’s so good! How did you do that?

[Chris hunches his shoulders. His cheeks are turning red.]

**Chris, sheepishly:** I may or may not have gone through a phase when I was younger, where I drew sharks all the time. 

[Caitlin looks directly at the camera.]

**Caitlin, making air quotes with her fingers:** “When I was younger”. Meaning what, yesterday?

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** All that’s left is lips. Chris’s absolute favorite is when I wear red lipstick, but because we went colorful on the eyes, I went with his second favorite. 

[Chris holds it out to the camera.]

**Chris:** This is the Jouer Lip Gloss in the color Sea Glass.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Caitlin removes her headband and shakes out her hair.]

**Caitlin:** And we are finished! Make sure you like this video if you think Chris did a good job and leave a comment below—

**Chris, dramatically:** Please, I need the validation.

[Caitlin looks at Chris, and they both start laughing.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Caitlin:** Make sure you check out some of my other videos if you enjoyed this.

**Chris:** I enjoyed myself.

**Caitlin, amused:** Yeah?

**Chris:** Any time I spend with you is time well spent.

**Caitlin, in a low voice:** Everyone is going to unsubscribe.

**Chris:** What do you mean? Are you telling me that people are uncomfortable that I love and appreciate my wife, Mrs. Caitlin Chow?

**Caitlin, laughing:** Stop it.

**Chris, ignoring her previous statement:** [Voice rising] For those of you who don’t know! I love my wife! Caitlin is my soulmate and I love her more than anything in the world!

**Caitlin, in the middle of a giggling fit:** Bye everyone!

[In the background, Chris is still gushing about Caitlin.]

  


### [End]

  


Top Comment — from Derek Nurse (verified): This video should literally just be titled “Chris Chow Adoring His Wife For 20 Minutes Straight”.

**Author's Note:**

> caitlin’s channel is caitlin farmer because she had her channel before she married chowder
> 
> in case anyone is curious, [this](https://i1.wp.com/brucegoerlich.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/baby-shark-coloring-pages-pdf-sweet-mako-page-7.jpg) is basically the shark chowder drew on caitlin’s face. obviously it won’t look exactly like that, but that’s the general idea.
> 
> for this series, in terms of pick foundation and concealer shades, i based it on the swatches and the website's description of the color, and i did my best to kinda judge what shades to use. 
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr [@omgdexnursey](https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
